Abyssion
Character Theme Backstory Abyssion is the main antagonist in the Gyrohem series, and the foil for Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Abyssion's ethnicity is unknown, but he looks half Asian and half European. He has short, combed back raven hair, pitch black emotionless-looking eyes, and his physique is extremely fit. He's usually shown wearing a giant-looking armor similar to Omen, except it's color scheme is black and gray. On rare occasions though, he wears a white tie imbued with energy under his armor. Abyssion has an aura of unease and foreboding danger surrounding him. Usually, he comes off as rather unfriendly or sarcastic, but at the same time, is charismatic to the point that it's like a spell to most. He is competitive in a sense where he never wants to accept defeat in anything. Most of all though, he thinks of himself as a commander and a manipulator to advance his goals. Abyssion believes in an absolute dictatorship, someone should keep everyone in line, someone that could lead the world into a "better future", in his words. To him, almost every living being is "corrupt", and they need to be united under one banner, under one control to lead them "to the right path", and "bring peace". In-battle, Abyssion would allow the enemy to reach their fullest potential before judging whether he'd be serious or not. This makes him hold back in most of his fights, and sometimes never even try. But, when he does get serious, he never fools around, and always coming up with ways to defeat his opponent. Personal Stats Forms: Abyssion is able to go into any form instantly, without any delay whatsoever. Immortal Form surrounds Abyssion in a dark red glow, and his eyes become glowing red. It is the symbol of his power, and his authority. in Progress (Going to talk more about Immortal Form and how he obtained it) Birthplace: '''Unknown, possibly Arkyos City '''Weight: 227 lbs Height: 6'5 ft Laterality: Right-handed MBTI: ENTJ-A Likes: Fighting, weapons, competitive sports/anything competitive, following the rules, honor Dislikes: ?? Hobbies: Training Values: ?? Status: K.I.A (Killed in action by Linx in their final fight) Affiliations: '''None '''Previous Affiliations: The Arkyos Army Alignment: 'Lawful Evil '''Color Identity: ' Black '''Extra Music: * Final Reckoning (Battle against Abyssion) Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | '''At least '''3-A Name: Abyssion the Conqueror, the Dictator Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: Unknown, looks to be in his mid to late 40s. Would be older than Omen Rifelson if he were still alive. Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Decent Amounts of Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), Aura Manipulation '(On self and slightly on others. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, create things such as energy to attack with, or destroying someone else's Aura), 'Aura Sensing, Regeneration '''(Mid-Low), Telekinesis, 'Durability Negation (With his "fire" attacks or manipulating Aura against Supernaturals), Very Limited Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"),' 'Elemental Manipulation,' [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']]', Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Teleportation' (Can teleport to an enemy from anywhere, even if they're in another universe)', Pain Negation,' [[Precognition|'Precognition']]', Energy Resistance, Soul Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance, All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance (via "Willpower", and only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Abyssion can survive without Willpower)'' ''| Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of Regeneration (Low-Mid), 'Immortality' (type 1), and '''being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater' Attack Potency: At least Star level'' (Defeated both Linx in Kurai Form and thousands upon thousands of trained Supernatural soldiers at the same time. Far superior to his son, Delta) '| At least 'Universe level '(Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame move. The fight with Linx shook the entire infinite universe he created. If the fight ended just a moment later than it did, Linx's universe they were fighting on could've potentially been destroyed in its entirety) '''Speed: Likely FTL+ when he gets serious''' (Blitzed Kurai Form Linx in their first fight. Surprised Kiir on how fast he was when he became serious) '| Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Linx in Final Form. Can outrun his own Final Flame ability) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Able to wield the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which can expand to the size of the universe or even beyond, though, the user can augment the weight to their liking) 'Striking Strength: Class XGJ | Universal Durability: Dwarf Star level, '''possibly '''Solar System level '''with Unnamed Armor (Survived against Linx's Kurai Cannon at point blank) | Universal level''' Stamina: Unknown, likely Very High '(Fought Linx in Final Form for quite a while) 'Range: Multiple Kilometers '''without Aura based attacks (via the air pressure), '''Dwarf Star (Less range than his son, but more than Linx), possibly Infinite with the Infinity Alpha God Blade | Universal '''with Aura based attacks '''Standard Equipment: Unnamed Armor, the Extractor and the Infinity Alpha God Blade Intelligence: Abyssion is able to come up with intricate strategies and command armies of even millions. He is amazing at coming up with things on the spot anywhere, and has an insane amount of charisma. He is able to pin-point deceptions and lies, as well as knowing the human psyche masterfully, using that to his advantage in his conquest and mind games. Weaknesses: Abyssion's Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving him vulnerable. In battle, Abyssion follows a code of honor strictly, not going for underhanded tactics, and deciding to let the opposing side use their full power first, which tends to make him not take most of his fights seriously. Abyssion could be slightly arrogant at times. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Unnamed Armor: The bulky-looking armor Abyssion uses wherever he goes. It's supposedly enchanted, increasing his Aura "ten fold" in his words. '-Weapons-' * The Extractor: Abyssion's main weapon. A weapon Abyssion forged with dark flames. It looks like a regular broadsword, but the edges of the guard is spiked up, and the whole weapon is pitch black. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: This used to be Abyssion's final resort. A weapon of immense power. When used, it has the potential to cut through multiple dimensions, depending on the size of the weapon. This can grow as big as the user wants it to be. The Infinity Alpha God Blade looks like a medieval longsword. Notable Attacks and Techniques Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. '-Moves He Can Use In Any Form-' * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Abyssion primarily uses this ability to manipulate the energy inside of his enemy, controlling them however he pleases. * Flames: Abyssion creates flames wherever he wants on his body. Each of these flames are infinitely hotter than the sun. * "Flame" Release: Abyssion creates a ball of fire in his hands--- no, the thing he creates is not fire, but just has the shape of it. When thrown, the 'flames' will expand to the size of the opponent(s) he's facing, and utterly consume them. Whatever the 'flames' touch, it will completely disintegrate, including Aura. '-Immortal Form Moves-' * Final Flame: Abyssion calls upon his most powerful ball of fire. This ability would combine both his regular flames, and his "Flame" Release move, but instead of creating fire in his hands, a ball of flame the size of a Galaxy would appear on-top of the enemy, and is stated to be launched at a speed a million times faster than the speed of light at the opponent. Keep in mind that this attack was the one that destroyed a far off universe with relative ease. Feats *Defeated both Linx in base form and thousands upon thousands of Supernatural soldiers at the same time in his base form. *Destroyed a far off universe via his Final Flame blast. *Fought Kiir to a standstill in base form. *Fought nearly on-par with Final Form Linx. Other Notable Victories: Omen Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the first time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was 16 at the time and Abyssion wasn't fighting seriously. Linx also had thousands of Supernatural soldiers at his side fighting with him) Notable Losses: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: "Dragon of the South-East" (Gyrohem) (Note: Abyssion was in base form and was serious) Key: Base Form | Immortal Form Notes: Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Abyssion's power, strength, speed, etc.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Parents